


Stalking and Snowball Fights

by Fallenghost



Series: The Legend of the Dragonborne [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Other, Snowball Fights, Stalking, Two Nerds in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenghost/pseuds/Fallenghost
Summary: Gabriella wants to know just who Kusek is. And what his relationship is to her Little Wolf.
Relationships: Daelos/Kusek
Series: The Legend of the Dragonborne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590574
Kudos: 1





	Stalking and Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> I thought, 'what if Gabriella had followed Daelos after he had left the sanctuary, and was suspicious about Kusek and his intentions towards him?'

Gabriella watched as Daelos and the Nord, Kusek, left the inn, safely hidden in the shadows of a different building. Daelos walked slightly behind the man, in his shadow, a curious habit that she had observed over the last few years.

She wasn't wearing her normal armor, it was very noticeable after all. Instead she was wearing a simple homespun dress, a cowl subtly hiding her gray features, and a wicked dagger hidden in the folds of her skirt. She followed them at a distance, watching as banter flowed almost easily between them. She was curious, and suspicious, about this Nord who had gained the attention of her Little Wolf.

She frowned when Daelos dropped back a few paces and crouched down behind the Nord, the man taking no notice. Her red eyes widened in shock, her hand flying up to her face, as Daelos threw a snowball at the Nord's head, the wicked grin on his face making his blue eyes sparkle. Gabriella could count on one hand and still have fingers to spare how many times she had ever seen Daelos smile like that in the three years she's known him.

Watching as their fight played on, she marveled at the way her Little Wolf was acting. He was almost childish, laughing and joking with the Nord.The smile on his face made him look even more handsome, the sharp lines of his softening.

She smiled as Kusek offered a hand to Daelos after he had dunked them both in the white fluff, her lips parting in wonder at the softness in the mer's eyes as he took the Nord's hand.

Gabriella turned away from them. She was glad that her Little Wolf was starting to find his own little bit of happiness. There was no way she was going to interfere with that.

She couldn't wait for the day for when she could 'officially' meet this Kusek.


End file.
